The 3D display technology mainly has two broad categories: a glasses type and a naked-eye type. The glasses type 3D technology is mainly divided into a color-difference type, a polarized type and an active shutter type, wherein the image effect of the polarized type 3D technology is better than that of the color-difference type, thus it is widely used in daily life.
The polarized type 3D technology splits light by way of different polarization directions of light, and light for a left eye image and light for a right eye image are made to have different polarization directions through a phase difference plate, then a 3D glasses is used to direct the light for the left eye image and the light for the right eye image having different polarization directions to a left eye and a right eye respectively, and then a stereoscopic image is composed through the human's brain.
With regard to a current polarized type 3D technology using an OLED display panel, a polarizing film is usually needed to be attached to a substrate at a light exiting side of the OLED display panel so as to convert the natural light emitted from the display panel to a polarized light, then a phase difference plate is provided at a light exiting side of the polarizing film, so that light emitted from odd-numbered rows of pixels and even-numbered rows of pixels changes to two polarized lights having different polarization directions after passing through the polarizing film and the phase different plate, which are then received by a left eyeglass and a right eyeglass of a polarization glasses, correspondingly, thus the left eye and the right eye of a viewer receive different polarized lights and then a stereoscopic visual effect is generated.
However, with regard to the current polarized type 3D technology using the OLED display panel, the polarizing film is usually needed to be attached to the OLED display panel and the phase different plate is needed to dispose at the light exiting side, and as there is a certain distance between a light splitting position of the left eye and the right eye and a pixel light emitting position, a crosstalk region and a dead region are formed by light emitted from edges of the display panel, then the 3D viewing cannot be achieved, which narrows 3D upper and lower viewing angles.
In addition, in a current polarized type 3D display device using the OLED display panel, the phase difference plate needs to correspond to the odd-numbered rows of pixels and the even-numbered rows of pixels of the display panel, while it is difficult for the phase difference plate and the display panel to align with each other in a manufacturing process.